The present invention pertains to the technical field of object detection, and in particular to techniques for detecting a moving object in front of a vehicle.
Japanese Kokai Patent Application No. 2001-84497 discloses a position-detecting device in which multiple objects are extracted from the images captured by an onboard camera, and based on the variation over time of the position in y-direction i.e., height of the objects, correction of the y-coordinates of the objects is performed taking into consideration the pitching and other behavior of the vehicle. As a result, it is possible to detect the position of each object by excluding the influence of the pitching and other behavior of the vehicle. However, because detection of the y-coordinate is performed based on the variation over time of the position of the object in y-direction, it is difficult to detect variation in the position of the object due to pitching that takes place due to passengers, cargo, etc.